


Used To You

by Edie_Sunshine



Series: Just Two Guys [6]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edie_Sunshine/pseuds/Edie_Sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stray cats and tired bikers don't mix.</p>
<p>Title comes from an Ani Difranco song- lyrics in the notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used To You

Juice is so tired he can barely see straight when he turns the corner, into his street, Chibs a few metres behind. 

It was a really dumb idea to ride back from the clubhouse but Juice had just wanted to be in his own bed, not fighting for space on a single bunk in the dorm room and trying to hide the fact they're sharing a bed from the rest of the Sons. 

The street lights are out on one side of the road but it doesn't matter, Juice could find his way home blindfolded. 

There's a flash of something and then it bumps against one of the front wheels of his bike, nearly sends him off the road.

'Shit!'

'You alright?' Chibs is beside him, hand on his shoulder. 'Think you hit something...' 

The two men stare around the deserted street, then Juice sees it. 'Oh fuck-' He climbs off and leaves his brain bucket on the seat, makes his way slowly across the road to where a small shape is hunched over and shivering. 

It's a cat, skinny and dark, growling low in its throat as Juice approaches.

'Juice? Hey, come on, it's just a cat...'

'Yeah, he's hurt...' Juice pulls his cut off, drops it over the frightened animal and uses it to pick it up so he won't get scratched or bit. 'Come on.... it's okay,' he whispers at the thing, feels it's heart racing, body writhing through the leather.

'Eh? Well, yer ran over it... Leave it Juicy, it'll be dead by morning...'

'I'm not leaving it to die, Chibby!' 

Chibs stares up at the sky, looks like he's trying to remain patient. He looks hard at Juice, sees that he's using his cut as a blanket and shakes his head in disbelief. 'Fine, I'll go find a brick or something... You realise your cut's gonna be full o' fleas and shite, don't you?' 

'No, you're not gonna fucking kill it! Come on, man, help me...' 

Chibs starts counting, actually counting to ten- he's kind of a jerk when he's tired. 

'Look, there's that veterinarian, back on Main Street- maybe they've got an emergency service or something...'

'Wha, like a kitty ambulance? Juicy, don't be daft.' 

Juice hardens his gaze. It's not often he puts his foot down, normally he's content to just do as he's told with all of the Sons but some things are more important, right? 

Chibs stares at him, mutters something under his breath, then laughs. 'An' how are you gonna get it back to Main Street when you're on your bike? Eh genius?'

'I'll walk... It's only a mile or two... Look, Chibbie it's fine. You take the bikes in and go to bed. I'll walk back into town...'

'Suit yourself.' Chibs wheels Juice's bike to the side of the road where it can't block the highway and makes a facetious little 'after you' gesture for Juice to go ahead. 'Probably be dead before you're even half way there,' he mutters.

'Then I'll fucking bury it and come back!' Juice snarls over his shoulder and stamps off down the hill, the cat awkward and cumbersome in his arms.

&&&

Chibs fixes himself a beer and chaser to take to bed with him, finds Juice's bedroom stiflingly hot and forces the window open. He has no idea how the kid can have the house so warm and not want to crawl out of his own skin. 

He thinks back over the evening. Difficult vote, as if there's any other kind these days. The guys, clustered, drinking and goofing around after, almost like they needed to bond again after disagreeing over the vote. 

Juice and Chibs had ended up on opposite sides of the fence, which isn't all that unusual: Juice doesn't always use his head, and when it comes to Clay, he's loyal to a fault. 

In the end, Jax had come up with a compromise that no one was thrilled with, but nobody hated, and the vote was carried. 

Chibs had just wanted to get the hell out, the minute they got there, but it hadn't really been an option... Jax had needed calming down and Tig cheering up. 

It had been the sight of Juice, head nodding into his beer, that had pulled Chibs away from the others and he'd made his excuses to leave.

&&&

The vet's is all locked up but there's a phone number on a sign in the window for emergencies and when Juice calls it, a sleepy sounding woman answers the phone. 

When Juice tells her what happened, and that he's standing outside with a half dead cat in his arms, she sighs, tells him she'll be right over. 

&&&

Trust Juicy to get all gooey over a fuckin' cat! 

Probably one of the same strays that keep them both awake all night howling and shagging and kicking over the rubbish bins... 

One less of them can only be a good thing, as far as Chibs is concerned. 

He pauses, glass mid way to his lips and can't help chuckling. 

Kid'll be heart broken when that fucking cat dies in his arms, blame himself for ages even though the stupid thing ran itself under his bike. 

Juice is the kindest soul Chibs has ever known.

He groans. 

He's gonna kick the other man's fucking arse for losing him sleep like this... 

He scrambles his way back out of bed, puts his clothes back on and locks up behind him, goes out to his bike. 

He picks Juice's helmet up and slides the strap over the handlebars of his own bike as he starts the engine again.  
&&&

Jennie Marshall grew up in Charming, went off to college and then came back to set up her practice. She's been running a respectable but fairly thin trade ever since. Charming folk aren't big pet owners and those that run live stock usually know enough to do most things for themselves. 

She gets out of her SUV in her pyjamas and sweater to find a biker waiting for her, and wishes she'd brought her baseball bat... 

He's about her age, shaved head, nice eyes. 

He's holding the cat all wrapped up in his jacket, and when he looks down at it, his face kind of pinches. 

Jennie knows what remorse looks like.

In the crappy strip lights of her surgery, she unwraps the cat from the guy's jacket and takes a look. One broken leg, for certain, possibly it's hip as well... Scabby with mange, tip of it's left ear missing long ago, probably in a fight. No right eye- maybe the same fight...

'I take it he's- oh, she's a stray?'

'Uh, yeah. Ran out into the road and I hit it with my bike...' The guys jigs around like he's nervous, caffeinated, or needs to pee. 'Can you do anything?'

'Well, that depends, Mr...'

'Juice, people call me Juice.'

Okay...

'Well, Juice, she's in kind of a bad way. I can handle this one of two ways, it all depends on you. The cheapest option is to let nature take it's course, and if I think she's in a lot of pain I can put her to sleep-'

'Look, I just carried it all the way here. I don't wanna just leave - her- to die...'

'Well, in that case, I can admit her, take some x-rays, fix what I can. Be warned though, it could get expensive...' 

He looks uncertain for a moment, then he steels himself. 'Okay, yeah, do it.' 

He writes down his cell phone number, leaves her all the cash in his wallet and asks her to call him with any news. 

Jennie eyes the little pile of cash. 

It won't be enough but now she just feels sorry for him- the big bad biker, upset that he's hit a cat. 

She agrees and he turns to leave.

&&&

It's freezing out. 

Juice is about a quarter mile from the vets when he thinks maybe he should have taken his cut back. It'll be covered in God knows what but it would have helped to keep the cold out. 

Damn.

And his feet fucking hurt. And he's tired, so tired, the pavement kind of blurs before him. 

It'd be easier to just go back to the club house, crash there. 

But, Chibs is at his place, probably spread-eagled across the whole bed, with the window wide open, muttering to himself in his sleep. 

And against the thought of crawling in beside him, all warm and cosy, a night alone in the bunk house is really not an option. 

Juice wraps his arms around himself and focuses on putting one foot in front of the other.

The sound of a motorbike engine makes him look up. 

'Get on, idiot.' Chibs holds his helmet out to him, face grim. 

It's a measure of how tired he is that Juice just gets on behind the other man without feeling any embarrassment at riding bitch. 

He secures the helmet on his head and taps the fingers of one hand on Chibs' thigh when he's ready and they move off. 

By bike, the journey takes less than five minutes but even so, Juice's head is nodding by the time they reach his driveway, helmet knocking against the back of the other man in a way that's probably driving him nuts. 

Juice doesn't care, Chibs' body is warm and solid and he could just stay there all night. 

'Where's your cut?'

'Left it there... I'll go back for it in the morning. Covered in shit anyway...' 

Chibs snorts, either at Juice's words, or how pathetic he probably sounds right now.

'Hey, come on, in to bed with yer.' Chibs' voice drops to a tender murmur and he guides Juice off the bike so he won't catch it with his leg and pull the thing over. 

He pushes Juice into the house with one hand at his back and closes up behind him.

&&&

When he's got them both into bed, the sheets still warm from where he'd been lying in them only minutes earlier, Chibs pulls Juice into his arms and feels him shivering against him. 

'So come on, what happened?'

'Found the vet, left her some money. She's gonna do what she can, and call me to let me know...' 

Chibs just shakes his head, hugs him closer and rubs his hands up and down his back. He looks down at the other man, eyes closed and already drifting off into sleep and he thinks, you're an idiot, but you're my idiot. 

'Hey.' He whispers into Juice's ear and Juice just murmurs, not really awake or listening.  
'Do me a favour Juicy, don't ever change.'

**Author's Note:**

> Used To You by Ani Difranco
> 
> i'm still here because  
> i've got nothing else to do  
> you're an asshole  
> but i'm getting used to you  
> i like the fact that  
> you talk incessantly  
> i got a thing for assholes  
> who tell good stories
> 
> i think that drinking  
> is the only thing that you do right  
> you're gonna self-destruct  
> i think that's what i like  
> you like me so you try and make me  
> feel like shit  
> i think it's kind of funny yeah  
> i kind of enjoy it
> 
> if you're gonna do it, overdo it  
> that's how you know you're alive  
> go ahead, take yourself a coma nap  
> take a puddle dive
> 
> you said, this is my bedroom window  
> you said, this is my view  
> you said, lie down here with me  
> and see the things that i do  
> like you were trying to tell me something  
> about the way you live  
> like you would give me something  
> if you had something to give
> 
> and for all your talk  
> you don't say much that's real  
> i think i know more than you  
> about the way that you feel  
> i understand your anger  
> and your apathy  
> i think if i was you,  
> you're who i'd be
> 
> i'm still here  
> 'cause i got nothing else to do  
> you're an asshole but  
> i'm getting used to you  
> i could love you, yeah  
> i've entertained the thought  
> but i could never like you  
> so i guess i'd better not


End file.
